Being Human
by casthatsgay
Summary: As if learning how to be a human wasn't hard enough for Castiel, him, Sam and Dean also have a whole host of murderous fallen angels on their tails, who want to make Cas pay. Not only this, but Cas has these strange new feelings for Dean to contend with, but Dean's only too happy to help Cas come to terms with them. Contains: violence, graphic sex scenes, hurt!cas
1. Chapter 1

Being a human was a very confusing experience for Castiel. Falling had been agonising, both physically and emotionally, and the consequences of his misdirected quest to save the angels had backfired in the most horrific way imaginable.

All his brothers and sisters had fallen with him, their fiery decent to earth shattering the world as they knew it, doing untold levels of damage to the earth and the garrison as a whole.

And they were pissed.

Castiel had spent the first few weeks after falling learning the basics. He had to learned to deal with all the new requirements of his human body. He ate, he drank... then he found out what happened after humans eat and drink, a particularly traumatic experience for the broken angel.

He learned of his need to sleep... especially his need to get a whole lot more of it than he ever managed to on the road with Sam and Dean.

"Aren't we meant to get a minimum of eight hours?" He had asked grumpily from the back seat of The Impala in the small hours of the morning, a few days into his human life.

"Maybe if we didn't have all off heaven's biggest and baddest on our asses day and night we'd have more time for sleep." Dean had replied bluntly.

Cas didn't complain of tiredness again. Dean had a point.

There wasn't a single angel, well... would-be-angel, that wasn't out to get them. Cas was to blame for the fall, and no one was going to pause long enough to hear him out before shoving a blade into his now horribly fragile body.

He didn't want this. He didn't mean for this to happen. All his brethren had plummeted, shrieking to earth in torturous flames. No one cared how noble his intentions had been. No one cared that it was a mistake.

Cas had lost count of the amount of times they had been caught out by angels. On their own, in pairs or in groups of three, and once even a motley group of seven angels. They had attacked the three of them whilst they were making a brief pit stop. Dean had been leaning against The Impala, filling up the gas tank, and Sam had gone inside the small shop with Cas to get some supplies.

Five of the seven had entered the shop to take on Cas and Sam. Luckily for them, these particular angels had yet to arm themselves. They'd both gotten a nasty beating, but Dean dealt with them in a matter of seconds, after storming in brandishing his gun, with nothing to show of his struggle but a cut lip and grazed knuckles.

It was at this moment, for the first time, that Cas started to experience a new, very human, and very profound emotion.

At the time he hadn't known what it meant, the way his stomach felt as though it were full of agitated butterflies as he stared at Dean, his baggy plaid shirt doing very little in the way of hiding his well defined body, his shoulders rising and falling heavily from the adrenaline rush.

Cas' heart had swelled with affection, as Dean had laid eyes on him, slumped in a heap up against the far wall, his face bruised and bloody. The way Dean's eyes had widened with concern, the way he had rushed to him like nothing else in the world could ever matter as much as it did for him to be by Cas' side, it had filled Castiel with a deep and inexplicable joy.

Of course, at the time Cas had been unaware of what he was feeling. It was, of course, attraction. It was desire. Lust. All of it for Dean.

Cas had initially felt excruciating confusion and shame at the way he was feeling, (not to mention the physical reactions that he could not, try as he might, prevent his human body from undergoing). However, gradually, he had realised, and eventually, accepted his feelings.

Back on the day of the big attack, Dean had dropped to his knees at Cas' side. He'd tenderly cupped the fallen angel's face in his hands, ran gentle fingers through his dark, fluffy mop of hair. He'd helped Cas to stand, (ignoring the disgruntled grumbles from his affronted younger brother), half carried him out to the car and laid him lovingly down across the back seats, promising him that he'd fix him up right away, don't you worry kiddo.

They'd stopped at the first motel they came to, and Dean had helped Cas inside, then tenderly cleaned his face, washing away all the blood. Sam had gone into the bathroom to sort himself out, leaving Dean to fix Cas up in the small kitchen.

When he was done, Dean had taken a quick glance at the firmly closed bathroom door, then ducked his head forward, leaning in and planting a single, light kiss to Cas' forehead.

Cas didn't know what to say. His stomach was doing flips, a light flush creeping up his neck. He had stared shyly at his knees for what felt like an eternity.

Dean had taken a step back, and Cas felt his gaze lingering on him.

Finally, Dean had spoken.

"Goodnight Cas." Cas smiled fondly as he remembered the soft, warm tone of Dean's voice, before he had turned away and climbed straight into bed.

Cas had remained in the kitchen for a while, trying to work out what it meant... what he was supposed to do. He wanted to believe that his feelings towards Dean were reciprocated, but he didn't know how to find out without risking their friendship. Finally, he too had gone to bed, calming his agitated thoughts with the sound of Dean's soft snores.

He'd fallen asleep to the slow rhythm of Dean's sleep-weighted breathing.

On reflection, Cas thought to himself, once more in the back of The Impala, now three months on from The Great Fall, being a human was confusing.

But small moments like that night in the motel, made it all seem so much more bearable.


	2. Chapter 2

The days began to blur into one for Cas. They had been on the road non-stop for almost four months, never daring to stop at a motel for more than a few hours, usually opting instead for Sam and Dean to take turns driving and sleep on the move.

They seemed to be holding up pretty well, all things considered. They weren't feeling the stress and exhaustion nearly as much as Cas was, but they were used to this, he supposed.

He had all but mastered the workings of his now human body, although the feelings for Dean were ever increasing. Ever since the night at the motel, Dean had made no attempts to further advance their relationship. Cas would occasionally catch him staring, but he would always look away, blushing profusely at being caught.

A couple of times Dean had embraced Cas, and held on for just a little too long. He wasn't the hugging sort, but he seemed to find plenty of excuses to wrap Cas in his tender arms. These moments were particularly dear to Cas. He would always bury his face in Dean's neck, inhaling his scent and nuzzling against the soft skin. He knew Dean could feel him doing this, but he didn't seem to mind.

Cas had been dozing in the back seat of The Impala, Sam behind the wheel, and Dean trying - and failing, to fall asleep in the passenger seat.

He was jerked abruptly out of his semi-conscious state by Dean slamming his fist angrily against the glove compartment in front of him.

"I can't do it. I can't sleep on the move like this, dammit." He grumbled, rubbing a weary hand over his stumble coated jaw.

He heard Sam sigh. "What do you wanna do? There's a motel a few miles on. We can stop for a while."

Dean didn't respond for a moment, seemingly lost in thought. "We haven't had any run-ins for a couple of weeks. Reckon we can risk it?"

"Don't see why not." Sam replied. "I could do with a bit of shut eye, that's for sure."

"Go for it then. We should be okay for one night."

Sam hummed his agreement, and ten minutes later the three of them were turning into the parking lot of a seedy motel. Half the letters were broken and hanging off on the grimy sign that announced their arrival, but no one complained. The idea of a bed for the night was bliss, regardless of how many dubious stains the sheets contained.

They pulled into a parking space and Sam killed the engine. Dean stretched, groaning slightly as he worked the stiffness out of his joints.

"I'll go get us a room. You two grab the bags." He grunted.

He sidled off across the parking lot, disappearing into the dark immediately once he stepped out the dingy ring of light provided by a couple of dim floodlights angled at the concrete space.

"You wanna grab the duffels, Cas? I'll sort through the ammo."

Cas nodded. The duffel bags containing their clothes were tossed into the foot-well behind the driver's seat. He opened the passenger side door and leant in across the seats to reach for the bags.

He heard quick footsteps approaching across the car park, but didn't think much of it, briefly noting that Dean was back quickly.

However, the sudden sound of choked grunting from Sam grabbed his attention. He sat up instantly and began scrambling backwards out of The Impala as he heard the sound of something heavy hitting the car, followed by the soft thud of something, or _someone_ falling to the ground.

Before he could get out onto level ground he felt a hand wrap tightly around his ankle and yank him backwards. He landed heavily, face down on the hard ground, all the breath rushing out of him as his stomach and chin took the brunt of his fall. He spat blood and tried to roll onto his side, but was stopped by a sharp kick to the ribs, followed by a vicious boot stamping on the fingers of his left hand, grinding them into the concrete.

Cas cried out in agony. Brutal fingers fisted into his hair and lifted his face off the ground, and his assailant smiled cruelly down at him. He didn't recognise her, but he knew what she was, of course.

There were hands on him, dragging him up onto his unsteady feet. She gripped Cas' shirt and slammed him roughly back against the side of Dean's car. He tried to cover himself as she began throwing punches, pounding his face with unrelenting fists.

His legs soon gave out completely, but his attacker simply threw him to the ground next to the car, then straddled him and continued to rain punches down on Cas' helpless form. Eventually she ceased her punching, and instead twisted her fingers into his hair and began slamming his head against the concrete.

Finally she stopped and sat back, still straddling the semi-conscious fallen angel, and glared down at him with a cruel mixture of hatred and disgust twisting her once pretty face.

"I'm going to kill you." She breathed. "It's the least you deserve after what you did to me. What you did to _all of us._"

Cas whimpered, coughing slightly.

"P-please. I didn't... This w-wasn't meant to-" He was cut off by a vicious backhand across his face.

"Shut the fuck up." She spat.

She leant forward, the hand still twisted into his hair simultaneously pulling his head up.

"Your body guard over there? He's out cold." She hissed. " He's not gonna help you. No one is. I'm gonna make this nice and _slow_."

She smiled cruelly as Cas took in quick, panicked breaths. Cas was helpless, pinned to the floor by his nameless assailant, all he could do was silently beg that Dean would come before it was too late.

_Where are you, Dean. Fuck, I _need _you right now. Please Dean._

Cas began to hyperventilate as the angel reached under her coat and pulled out a brutal looking knife. She raised it above her head, a wicked glint in her eye. She smiled viciously.

"Now _this_ is going to be fun."


	3. Chapter 3

Time seemed to stand still. The blade flashed above Cas' head, swooping down towards his midsection, about to plunge deep into the meat of his stomach

"_NO!"_ Cas heard the furious, panicked shriek a second before the angel was flung off of him.

She crashed to the ground a few away from him. Cas heard some frantic scuffling sounds, the unmistakable noise of fists against flesh, a brief silence, then, finally, a gun shot.

Cas' heart leapt into his throat. He tried to sit up, but found that he was unable to move... his legs felt numb.

"Dean?" He croaked, desperately trying to turn his head, peering into the darkness with hazy eyes.

"Cas!" As suddenly as he had arrived, Dean was now at Cas' side. He cupped the angel's bruised, bloody cheeks, looking into his eyes, imploring him to be okay.

"Are you okay? Did she get you? The knife..." Dean's eyes widened in sudden panic. He ran his hands down Cas' body, patting gently at his battered body. His hands stopped abruptly on the smaller man's abdomen.

"No..." It was barely more than a whisper. Cas managed to raise his head slightly, forcing his blurred vision to focus. Dean was kneeling by Cas' side. He was staring at his own hands, tears of uncertainty and fear filling his eyes.

His hands were covered in blood.

Cas' head dropped heavily back to the concrete, overwhelmed with a wave of nausea. He felt his shirt being ripped open, hands on his bloodstained stomach.

"It's fine. You'll be fine. Cas. Cas? Can you hear me?"

Gentle fingers running through his hair.

"It's not deep Cas. You'll be fine. We need to get you inside. We- _Sam! _Cas, where's Sam? Where is he?" Dean's voice was trembling, trying desperately to appear calm for the benefit of his injured friend.

Cas grunted, raising a limp hand the barest inch off the ground, gesturing vaguely at The Impala.

Dean hesitated, clearly torn, but seeming to quickly make his mind up.

"I'll be right back Cas. Here." Dean gripped the angel's hand, manoeuvred it so that it was draped across his abdomen. He heard a ripping sound, and a second later a thick wad of fabric was tucked neatly between the gaping wound and Cas' hand.

"Press as hard as you can, baby." Dean murmured, running a quick hand through Cas' hair once more. "I'll be _right back._"

And with that he was gone. Cas lay still, feeling the blood soak slowly through the rag clasped in his long fingers.

His consciousness began to further slip. At one moment, he was vaguely aware of voices, both of them seeming so far away... but familiar, comforting. He thought that perhaps he was lifted off the ground, he felt a strange sensation of a rocking, wavering motion, but didn't have long to think on it as the veil of unconsciousness fell heavily over his weary mind.

Cas spent the next twenty-four hours unconscious. Sam and Dean had carried him back into the motel and laid him out on one of the dubiously stained beds. They had agreed to take shifts, one keeping watch, just in case Cas' attacker had friends, whilst the other looked after him.

Sam had stripped Cas to the waist and stitched his wound. Dean's hands were shaking too hard to be of any use to their injured friend. He'd also cleaned away as much of the blood as he could from Cas' face; realigned his broken nose, and splinted his broken hand.

Cas was now lying on top of sheets, his dark hair messy and sticking up in tufts. He was still shirtless and had a slightly blood-stained bandage wrapped around his midsection.

He was breathing deeply and steadily, and the colour was beginning to return to the angel's previously drawn, pale face.

Despite their talk of taking shifts, Dean had not moved from Cas' side since they'd carried him in. He had taken to alternating between gently clutching the angel's uninjured hand, and running tender fingers through his thick mass of dark hair.

Finally, Cas began to show signs of life again. He moaned a little in his sleep, his eyelids fluttering for a brief moment.

Dean, who had previously been staring blankly into space, a slight frown marring his handsome features, jolted and became instantly alert.

He leant forward eagerly, tenderly petting Cas' hair and brow, and after a few minutes of light stirring, his eyes fluttered weakly open.

Dean leant forward, his hand still in the angel's hair.

"Cas... Cas? How're you feeling?"

Cas remained still, his eyes flickered lazily around the room, until they found Dean.

A look of confusion flashed across his face.

"De..." He slurred, trying desperately to gather his senses.

Dean simply smiled. He bit his lip, trying to stop the tears from welling.

"I... I thought we lost you, Cas." He ducked his head in embarrassment at how croaky his voice had become.

Cas stared at him, then returned the smile. A small, sad, _pained_ smile, but a smile nonetheless. He looked around the room once more, this time looking much more alert. Suddenly his eyes widened in alarm.

"Sam..?! I didn't... Is he...?" He struggled to sit up, looking desperately around the small room with panic-stricken eyes.

Dean leapt up, placing firm but gentle hands on the fallen angel's trembling shoulders, carefully pressing him back into the mattress.

"Shh, shh, Cas, it's _fine_, calm down." Finally Cas stopped his weak struggles.

"Where is he...?" He asked, his voice wavering with a combination of emotion, and physical pain.

"He's just out the front... keeping a lookout. We didn't know if that bitch who attacked you was a one off or..." His voice trailed off. He cocked his head to the side slightly, looking at Cas with critical concern. "How're you feeling? She stuck you with that knife pretty good."

"I'm fine." He sighed. "Or at least I will be soon enough. This human form is so... fragile."

Dean laughed gently, a look of relief flooding his face. He gazed at Cas with fond amusement.

"Yeah well, me and Sam made it this far with every nasty son-of-a-bitch there is out to get us. You're gonna be fine, just gotta toughen you up a bit." Dean smiled teasingly.

Cas laughed lightly and looked down. "Yeah.. I suppose you're right." He chuckled.

Dean sat down heavily on the edge of Cas' bed, and they fell into silence, neither of them quite sure what to say next. They stayed that way for a while, sitting in comfortable silence, each man lost in his own thoughts.

Every now and then, Dean would throw a furtive glance towards Cas. Once or twice he saw the angel's eyes flicker away, as if he had been staring moments before.

Eventually their eyes met, and locked. They stared at each other for a long while, until finally Cas broke the contact. He looked quickly down, biting his full lower lip. And was that a flush creeping up the pale skin of his neck?

Dean hesitated, twisting his fingers with nervous indecision. He glanced quickly at Cas, and then made up his mind.

He looked straight at Cas, then rose so that he was kneeling on the bed. With his stomach in knots, he swung his leg over the angel so that he was straddling the smaller man's hips.

Cas was looking up at him, his face showing confusion and uncertainty, but also a flicker of excitement. Dean gnawed anxiously at his lip. He stared down into Cas' gentle blue eyes, surrounded by heavy rings of bruising.

Finally Dean leant forward. Tentatively, almost experimentally, he pressed his lips to Cas'.

He pulled away slightly... looking curiously at the angel before him.

Then, before he could stop to consider what he was doing, he lunged forward once more, crushing his lips against Cas'. He pushed his tongue between his teeth, exploring the tastes and sensations of the smaller man's mouth.

Cas, uncertain at first, began to return the kiss. He traced along the underside of Dean's tongue with the delicate tip of his own, then when Dean withdrew briefly for breath, pushed his own tongue into his mouth.

He brought his hands up and stroked gently down Dean's back, feeling the ripple of his muscles and the prominent ridges of his spine. In turn Dean twisted his hand's into Cas' hair, pulling firmly, but not hard enough to hurt the already injured angel.

Cas could feel his stomach churning with nerves and excitement, and also intent, resounding pleasure.

The kiss seemed to last forever, but finally Dean pulled back. He swung slowly off of Cas, being careful not to strain his stitches. Cas' heart dropped, thinking that Dean was going to go... walk out without a word, dismiss what had just happened with some derisive comment.

But instead, he lay gently down beside Cas, gently slipping his arm under the angel's neck and around his shoulders. He traced delicate, soothing patterns on the smooth skin of his shoulder, and every now and then he would turn and place a tender kiss to Cas' bruised cheek.

They fell asleep side by side, in each other's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next few weeks Castiel and the Winchesters returned to the road once more, stopping over briefly at sleazy motels, but never for too long. They were able to move Cas after a couple of days, but he spent most of the first week dozing fitfully across the back seats of the Impala. However, soon enough he was able to sit up and join in with Sam and Dean's conversations. They didn't once encounter any more of Castiel's fallen siblings, and at one point Sam suggested that perhaps they believed him to be dead, although no one was willing to risk assuming that.

After about two weeks, when it was Sam's turn to drive, Dean began to join Cas in the back seat. They'd sit close, at first holding hands, then eventually snuggling tenderly into each other's embrace, Dean snaking a loving arm around Cas' waist as the fallen angel buried his face into the crook of his neck.

Sam never passed comment, though Cas occasionally noticed him smiling fondly as he glanced at the two of them in the rear view mirror.

They had been on the road for around a month, and the three of them were once again sharing a room in a small, grimy motel. Dean was flicking idly through the limited channels of the small, cracked television, his other hand absent-mindedly tracing small circles on Cas' back, as he sat next to Dean on the bed - nose buried in a worn old book that he had found discarded in one of the dresser drawers.

Sam was sat at the small table, and had spent the last few hours doing tireless research. Finally, he sat up and stretched with a stifled groan, slamming his laptop shut.

"I need to get out of here for a bit." He groaned, still mid stretch. He stifled a yawn and rubbed his eyes, then his whole face. "Anyone want to come with?"

"Nah, I'm good." Dean mumbled, eyes resting fondly on the back of Cas' head, rather than on the cheesy sitcom that was currently playing on the TV.

"Cas?" He was still hunched intently over his book, and Sam glanced at his brother in amusement. Dean grinned back and nudged Cas playfully.

He flinched and whirled round to look at Dean. "What?" He blurted out in a confused, slightly defensive voice.

Dean chuckled lightly, and gave Cas' hair a playful ruffle. "Chill out. Sam just wanted to know if you wanna join him for a beer."

Cas' expression softened. "Oh. I see. Are you going?" He asked, looking at Dean.

"I was gonna give it a miss."

"Okay... me too. I'd rather stay here."

Dean ducked his head to hide the small smile that he couldn't help from spreading across his face.

"Alright then. I'll be back later." He grabbed his coat and opened the door, then paused and glanced back at Dean with a grin. "Have fun!" He teased, causing Dean to blush furiously, before darting out the door.

He waited until Sam's footsteps faded away, before rising awkwardly to his knees on the bed and shuffling around to face Cas. The angel, however, remained resolutely absorbed in his book, until Dean reached out a gentle hand and lightly rubbed Cas' denim clad thigh. His head shot up immediately, his eyes locking instantly onto Dean's. He gently tugged the book out from the grip of Cas' fingers and laid it carefully on the bedside table, cautious to keep it open on the right page.

A small smile crept over Cas' face as the two men continued to gaze at each other. Dean raised his hand and brushed his thumb lightly over Cas' cheek, taking a soft lock of his hair between his fingers and twirling it playfully between his fingers. He smiled nervously, then leant into Cas.

Their lips met tenderly, each man's mouth slightly open. Dean moved his hands from Cas' hair and stroked down his back, edging himself forward, without breaking the kiss, until his knees were on either side of the smaller man's hips.

The pace and intensity began to build as Dean ran his tongue along Cas' lower lip, requesting entry. Cas' lips parted obediently; he leant forward into the kiss slightly, pressing in so that the two men were pressed together chest-to-chest.

Cas tentatively placed his hands on Dean's hips, but as warm, rough hands slipped beneath his shirt and ran up the smooth skin of his back, Cas' grip tightened enough to leave faint bruises.

Dean broke the kiss and moved instead to the fallen angel's neck, kissing, sucking and biting his way down to the edge of his shirt. He made a small, disgruntled noise in the back of his throat, then sat back slightly. His hands gripped the bottom of Cas' grey shirt, tugging it up to reveal his muscular abdomen and the ridges of his hips.

Cas willingly obliged and raised his arms, allowing Dean to pull his shirt up and over his head, before discarding it beside the bed. He dipped in and kissed Cas briefly, before removing his own black shirt and dumping it on the floor.

Without hesitation he began to kiss Cas once more, pushing the angel down onto his back before pressing himself against him, bringing his hands up to tangle them in his messy black hair.

They continued for a seemingly endless time, kissing and nipping and sucking at each other's lips and necks. Cas could feel his erection pushing uncomfortably against the constricting denim of his jeans, and there was an equally hard bulge in Dean's trousers pressed against his upper thigh.

Dean's hands traced down his body until they rested on the smooth curve of his hips, and Cas made no objection as he felt thumbs hooking into the waistband of his trousers, tugging them down slightly.

He frowned and glanced up as Dean pulled away from Cas, staring down at him questioningly.

"What are you waiting for?" Cas breathed, panting slightly.

"Are you... are you sure you want this?" Dean asked in reply, also breathing slightly more harshly than usual.

"I'm sure." He answered without hesitation.

"You've never done anything like this before... have you?"

"I have not." Cas met Dean's gaze unwaveringly. "But there's no time like the present."

Dean grinned lopsidedly, biting his lower lip and ducking his head shyly.

"Sure. Okay. We'll take it steady though, yeah?"

Cas nodded. "If you feel that is wise."

"Okay. I – Okay." Dean grinned, then reached down and undid the button and zipper of Cas' jeans. He tugged them slowly down his hips and thighs, bringing his boxers down with them and leaving Cas completely naked, his cock already hard and throbbing slightly.

Dean quickly stripped himself of his remaining clothes until he too was naked, before once more straddling Cas' hips and kissing him, this time with renewed intensity, nipping and sucking at Cas' lower lip.

His hand stroked all the way down Cas' body from his neck to his cock, which Dean began to gently stroke up and down from base to tip, with just the barest touch. Cas groaned against his lips, arching his back slightly and pushing his hips up into Dean's touch, yearning for more contact.

Dean smiled slightly before taking Cas' length firmly in his hand and starting to pump up and down, slowly at first but building in pace.

Cas moaned loudly, tilting his head back and screwing his eyes shut - his mouth open wide in pure pleasure at the first sexual contact he'd ever received. Unable to reach his lips, Dean moved instead to his neck, sucking a deep purple bruise into the hinge of Cas' jaw.

He pressed a quick kiss to the hollow of Cas' neck, before pulling away, releasing his grip on the smaller man's hard length. Cas made a small mewling noise and gazed up at Dean with wide, expectant eyes.

"Roll over." Dean panted, sliding off the bed and crossing the room to his duffel bag on the floor by the far wall.

"What..?" Cas asked, blushing a little with embarrassment. Dean definitely knew a lot more about how to do this than he did, and it was showing.

Dean glanced over his shoulder from where he was crouched, rummaging through the bag. He smiled patiently.

"Turn over onto your front. You'll probably find it most comfortable on your hands and knees."

Cas' eyes went wide, and he nodded. He got into the position as he was instructed and glanced back at Dean to see him rising triumphantly, holding a small tube in his hand. Cas thought he had an idea what that was.

He watched Dean walk over to the bed, then turned back to face the headboard as he felt the mattress dip behind him.

Dean placed his hands tenderly on Cas' hips, stroking the sharp jut of bone before stroking his hands down over the smooth curve of his ass. He leant forward and laid a gentle kiss on the left cheek, then sucked sharply, marking another love-bite into the angel's flawless skin.

He sat back, admiring his handiwork, then opened the tube of lubricant that he had retrieved from his duffel bag. He squeezed some into his hand, slicking his fingers with the stuff, before gently touching the tip of one finger to the rim of Cas' hole. He felt the smaller man tense slightly, and stroked a comforting hand down his back.

"It's fine, baby. It's okay. This might hurt a little at first, but once you get going you'll feel great, okay?"

"I trust you, Dean. Carry on." Cas murmured.

"Okay, baby." Dean placed a quick kiss on Cas' back, before gently sliding his finger into him.

Cas let out a startled gasp that quickly transcended into a moan of pleasure. Dean placed his cheek against the small of his back, breathing in the sweet scent of Cas' skin as he carefully pumped in and out of him a few times. He pulled back to the tip, then pushed in with a second finger.

He let out a small yelp of pain, his back arching up in discomfort. With his free hand Dean reached forward and tenderly stroked the angel's hair, cupping the back of his head.

"Shh, it's okay. You're doing great." He cooed as he cautiously pushed in further, before pulling back and repeating the action. It didn't take long until Cas was rocking back and forward slightly onto Dean's fingers, letting out small moans and hisses of pleasure as the fingers inside him scissored, stretching him out.

Finally, Dean pulled out. He took the discarded bottle of lube from the bed, quickly and efficiently slicking his cock from base to tip. He leant forward over Cas and whispered in his ear.

"I'm sorry, baby. This is going to hurt at first. But ride it out, it'll get better. After this first time it won't be nearly as bad." Cas nodded his agreement, biting his lip in a combination of nerves and excitement.

Dean pressed a quick kiss to his cheek, then resumed his position, kneeling between Cas' bent and spread knees. He lined himself up with Cas' entrance, placed his hands comfortingly on the smaller man's hips and then carefully, slowly, pushed in.

Cas cried out, his back arching and his head dropping. From this angle Dean could see the angel's face, his teeth clenched, a light sheen of sweat standing out on his forehead.

He murmured soft, comforting words as he pushed in further, easing about two thirds of himself into Cas. He pulled slowly back to the tip, before easing back in again, this time all the way. Cas moaned again, through clenched teeth, but not so sharply this time.

Dean gritted his teeth, trying not to show Cas his pleasure whilst his baby was still in pain, but _damn_ – he'd never taken a virgin before, _and it was so fucking good._

He began to ease in and out of Cas, building up a steady rhythm that grew in pace. After a minute or so the angel began to make small moans of enjoyment, and after two he was rocking back and forward, pushing back into Dean to take in as much of him as he could.

They were both panting, sweating. Dean raked his nails lightly down Cas' back and tangled them in his sweat-dampened hair, tugging on it ever so slightly. Dean's climax was building. He realised how close he was to the edge, stroked his way down to Cas' cock, and began pumping it hard and fast, tracing his fingers over the top to use the angel's pre-cum for lubricant.

The jerk of Dean's hips became even faster, more erratic and in a blinding, explosive flood of pleasure he came inside Cas amid a stream of profanities. He rode out his orgasm in a few long, deep thrusts, and seconds later Cas came too, emitting a strangled cry of pleasure as his hot seed released all over Dean's hand and his own stomach.

Dean pulled out of Cas as he collapsed face-down onto the bed, his limbs going limp with the overwhelming intensity and sensation of his first orgasm. Dean allowed himself to drop down next to him, draping a tender arm around the exhausted angel's waist.

Cas turned his face to Dean, and they kissed, long and sweet. When they finished, Cas smiled gently at Dean before placing his cheek on his chest and snuggling into him.

With a small smile Dean reached over the edge of the bed and hooked the blanket that had gotten shoved off the side. He spread it out over the two of them and then wrapped his arms around Cas, nuzzling his nose into the angel's soft, still slightly damp hair.

Once again they fell asleep side by side, firmly wrapped in each other's embrace.


End file.
